Service providers of games, virtual worlds, and/or other virtual spaces often utilize large maps to provide users with environments that facilitates extensive interactions, continuous explorations, more area for the users to control, manage, or move around in, etc. These maps may, for instance, be generated on-the-fly to (as opposed to using predefined maps) to deliver a better user experience to users by reducing predictability of the environments provided by the maps. Nonetheless, generation of large maps generally entails substantial costs with respect to processing and memory resources of servers. While repeating tile patterns in generating maps may curtail some of those costs, such techniques may negatively affect the user experience, for instance, by increasing predictability of the map environment, by reducing realism associated with the map environment, and by giving an unfair advantage to users that memorize the repeated patterns in the environment. Accordingly, alternative and/or additional approaches to such techniques may be advantageous.